


Desire Spires

by szervetlen



Category: Dance Gavin Dance (Band)
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, alarming amount of descriptions of jon's chubbiness, tilian likes it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szervetlen/pseuds/szervetlen
Summary: I have a couple weeks off work so I thought I'd trying getting at least something down. Make of it what you will.
Relationships: Jon Mess/Tilian Pearson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Desire Spires

“Get in,” Tilian half-growled in Jon’s ear, “get in before I fuck you right here.”

Jon scrambled against the hotel room door, his hands shaking with adrenaline as he searched frantically for his key-card, Tilian grunting with exasperation and snatching it from his fumbling fingers. They half-fell into the room as the door swung inwards, Tilian looping one strong arm around Jon’s waist and lifting him onto his tiptoes to kiss him, long and deep and incredibly dirty. Jon pushed his hips hard against the taller man, whimpering into his mouth as he felt the friction of his hard dick against Tilian’s thigh.

Jon knew he had absolutely no control of the situation tonight, and he felt almost outside himself as he obediently lifted his arms for Tilian to pull his t-shirt off, and stepped clumsily out of his jeans and boxers as he yanked them down his legs. 

“Bed,” Jon gasped as Tilian made short work of his own clothes, but Tilian jerked his head no and pushed Jon backwards, tipping him onto the high table that stood in the middle of the room. Despite Jon’s arousal, he felt a clench of nerves in his stomach. They’d only slept together for the first time a few weeks ago, and Jon thought he’d done a pretty good job of always getting himself lying flat on his tummy, or convincing Tilian to do it with the lights out. Now he was sprawled flat on his back, and he instinctively brought his arms down to try and hide his soft middle. 

“Jon,” Tilian whispered, kissing and nuzzling gently at Jon’s sweaty neck as he spoke, “don’t hide yourself.”

Jon let out an embarrassed little noise. “I don’t want you to see,” he muttered, his voice small.

Tilian slid his body over Jon’s, knees and hands on either side, pinning the smaller man down flat. He braced himself on one hand as he ran his hand down Jon’s body, taking time to stop and squeeze at Jon’s chest, his soft stomach, his thighs. 

“These are my favourite parts of you. You drive me fucking crazy.”

Jon felt a flush spreading over his cheeks and down his neck. He’d only ever known ridicule and teasing for his body, and tended to keep it under wraps as much as he possibly could. And yet here was Tilian, squeezing all his hated parts and telling him he liked it? He shook his head in disbelief.

Tilian stood back, aware of the uncomfortable surface they were on. He scooped Jon up and let him wrap his legs around his waist, taking the opportunity to squeeze his perfectly round little ass as he carried him to the bed. He laid Jon down, arranging him how he wanted, propped up against the pillows, extra pillow under his ass. 

Jon looked down, noticing the rolls of his tummy squeezed up in his half-sitting position, and looked up questioningly at Tilian, who was in front of him looking as though he could devour him whole. His dick was almost throbbing with want, precum already sliding from the tip, wet against Jon as he leaned down to kiss him again.

“I’m gonna fuck you like _this_ ,” Tilian said, his voice rough with desire. He moved down Jon’s body, teasing his dick. He couldn’t help holding his dick against Jon’s, stroking them together, pleased at how big he looked against Jon. With his other hand, he gently worked further round, past Jon’s balls, pressing gently at his tight hole. Jon whimpered and reached for Tilian’s hand, wanting more, overwhelmed. He arched his back as Tilian worked a second finger inside, then abruptly withdrew. He slipped his fingers into Jon’s mouth, encouraging him to suck and taste himself, and using the wetness to coat his own dick. As he pushed against Jon’s entrance, he looked down, admiring Jon’s body as he’d wanted to for so, so long. He looked so perfect, the little curves of his chest, his stomach, all for him. He let out a low moan and thrust the rest of the way into Jon, filling him up entirely and eliciting a little yelp. 

He reached down and held Jon’s hips, digging his fingers hard into the soft flesh he found there. He started to fuck Jon in short, sharp thrusts, watching his body move underneath him. The way his untouched dick slapped against his soft tummy was enough to make him want to fuck Jon so hard, hard enough to hurt him, and he knew he had to hold back as much as he could. Instead, he let his hands wander, savouring every inch of Jon’s body, always coming back to the soft layer of his lower tummy. He wanted to squeeze it, mark it, grab and squeeze at Jon’s chest as it bounced in time with his thrusts. He ran his fingers over the sprinkle of hair there, the speed of his thrusts increasing, constantly murmuring to Jon, reassuring him of how cute he was, how special, how much he wanted him. 

Jon whined underneath Tilian, working on his own dick, so unnerved by the whole situation but desperately turned on, full and needed. For once in his life, he felt sexy, and was bold enough to lean forward more, reaching to kiss Tilian, and allowing him to feel more of what he so desperately wanted.

“Jesus fuck, Jon,” Tilian growled, pounding into him harder. Jon let out a louder cry and grabbed at Tilian’s arm, and Tilian realised he was going too hard, but he couldn’t stop. He pulled out briefly, ignoring Jon’s little whimper, and flipped him onto his tummy, spreading him out, admiring his well-used hole for a second before pushing roughly back in. He saw black spots for a second as he worked his hands under Jon, squeezing tight at his chest as he started to cum, deep and hard, making Jon his, all his. He collapsed down, breathing hard, reassuring the smaller man underneath him, stroking his hair and kissing him and telling him how good he was.

Jon rolled onto his back as Tilian lifted himself up, sweaty, flushed, his dick throbbing with need.

“You like being fucked hard like that?” Tilian murmured, easing himself down between Jon’s legs. He tilted Jon's hips up, brushing his fingers around Jon's sensitive hole, spreading him gently so he could see his cum inside, starting to drip out onto the sheets. 

“I do now,” Jon whimpered, “oh, Til…” he trailed off as he felt the wet heat of Tilian’s mouth enveloping him. He threw his head back against the pillow, surrendering himself to Tilian’s mouth, too turned on to be embarrassed by how fast and how messily he came in his mouth.

Tilian climbed back up the bed, kissing Jon, deliberately letting him taste.

“Mmm..” Jon sighed, letting himself relax against Tilian, the membrane between consciousness and sleep perilously thin, “I love you so much…”

"I love you," Tilian whispered back, tucking Jon's body neatly in against his own. "I never want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me."

Jon squeezed him tight, sleep dragging him under, blissfully content and comfortable at last.


End file.
